The Search
by CJKitty12
Summary: Elijah and Alaric are searching for clues when an interruption puts them in a compromising position... Alaric X Elijah oneshot


Alaric was standing in the doorway of the storage room, reading yet another book in the the hope that it may lead us to what we were searching for. I was glad he had his back to me, for I feared he would notice my lustful eyes wandering over his body. I found the man before me extremely captivating, even as a human, and that intrigued me greatly. I wanted to learn more about him and feast my eyes on this stunning physique. In all honesty, that was the true reason for me requesting his help in the search. Alaric never suspected of course – after all, he is a history teach and book-fanatic, who better for me to ask? I just wanted an excuse to be around him, his body, and his scent, which was almost like a drug to me. We haven't been closer than arms length for more than a few moments (merely to exchange books or brush past each other) but even then his scent was near overwhelming. If it weren't for my strong willpower I'd gained over the centuries I'm sure I would have pinned him down, tasted his blood, and claimed him as mine by now.

I was snapped out of my internal fantasy when I heard a small noise – barely loud enough even for an original, like myself, to hear – and yet I knew it meant danger. My instincts took over and I ran towards Alaric, grabbing his chest and showing us into the storage room. Seconds later a group of hybrids – going by the smell – burst in and began to search the place, more than likely sent by my brother, Niklaus, to follow the same clues as we had. I surmised they had no more luck than we had when they proceeded to knock everything around, dismantling the place. Alaric and I heard a series of crashes and bangs, followed by a loud conclusive thud against the storage room door. Something had clearly fallen against the door, blocking our exit and trapping us in. It was then that I realised what position we'd ended up in.

I had one arm still wrapped around his chest, his human heart pounding inside, my other was resting on the wall beside us for support. I released Alaric from my grip and tried to step away, but was met with the storage room door thumping my back. I inhaled in surprise, not realising quite how small the room was before I threw us inside, when I got a lung-full of Alaric's scent. The close proximity and the suggestive position, along with the fact that I had just been fantasising about him, meant that I was overwhelmed with lust. My breathing became deep and ragged as I tried to control myself long enough to speak out as normally as possible.

"U-um Mr. Saltzman?" I winced at my initial stutter "Would you care to step forward a bit please, it seems we're rather...cramped" I finished with a gulp, opting to say "cramped" as opposed to 'so close I want to bite into your delicious neck' in an attempt to save us from unnecessary embarrassment. I heard Alaric's breath hitch as he must have realised how his firm backside was barely a few inches from my groin. I wouldn't be surprised if he could feel the heat radiating from my hardness which I was barely able to keep under control.

"Elijah...I don't think you've noticed how I'm already pressed against the wall..." he trailed off. I looked up and saw he was indeed pushed against the back wall, his forearms resting against it. "I'll try turning around" Alaric continued. Before I could register what he'd just said, he did exactly what he'd said and tried to turn around, however by doing so his hip brushed against my groin, causing my cock to pulse into life.

In my shock I span Alaric back around so he was facing away and pinned him once again to the back wall. One of my hands forced his arms above his head, the other held the back of his neck and pushed forward so his head lay between the crook of his elbow and the wall. A low growl rumbled in my chest as I fought for control. It only took a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity before I released Alaric from my grip. His heart was still hammering away yet now his breath was almost as ragged as mine was. He relaxed once he was free but as he still couldn't move he opted to stay where he was to gain some distance between us as I stood against the door. It was barely a feet between us but it was as much as we were going to get considering there was hardly enough room for one person to stand in, let alone two.

"Ah! Sorry...I didn't think. Note to self; turning around is bad" he tried to joke, but his voice was breathless and held a strange note to it that I couldn't quite fathom.

"No, forgive me Alaric, my actions were inappropriate. I should have controlled myself better" I stated, trying to regain my usual calm composure but struggling to. Alaric seemed to pause for a moment, perhaps to think over something before speaking, and then carefully he turned around again, this time keeping some distance between us. His arms came down to his sides as he stood facing me.

"Elijah?" Alaric started, waiting for a sign he could continue. I nodded. "you just called me Alaric...I like it" he confessed. I sensed the blood in his body flood to his cheeks – a blush – then I realised why his voice sounded strange earlier. He was aroused. Obviously my actions had affected him and his body was almost humming with need. He didn't seem to try and hide his arousal, though. Whether it was because he didn't think I could tell in the dim storage room, or because he simply wasn't shy about his body, I wasn't sure. I guessed it was the latter. With no warning Alaric stepped forward, placing his palms on the door either side of my head, pressing his chest – and groin – flush against me. I growled once more, my control a mere thread. "I want you" Alaric purred, and just like that, the thread snapped and I crashed my lips to his. I moaned against his lips and my hands grabbed at his hips, grounding our cocks together. The action caused Alaric to let out a luscious moan and he pulled himself against me harder, his hands wrapped around my neck, fingers threaded in my hair.

Our tongues danced and I wanted more. We broke apart allowing me to tear his top from his body, my eyes trailing for a few moments before my lips attacked his neck, licking and sucking. Once I was sure it would leave a mark I began trailing my tongue southwards, teasing his nipples with my mouth and fingertips. Alaric melted under my touch, grabbing fistfuls of my hair and crying out in pleasure. I smirked as trailed even further down, drawing a line with my tongue across the top of his waistband. The action caused his cock to pulse against the fabric of his jeans, crying out for attention. I made quick work of his belt and jeans, tearing them off Alaric in no time when I made a surprising discovery.

"My, my, Alaric. Going commando today, are we?" I teased, not giving him time to reply by giving a long, luscious lick across his cock from base to tip. I was on my knees, hands resting on his hips as I took his cock into my mouth. I teased the head before taking down his whole length. I hummed as I bobbed, enjoying the sounds erupting from Alaric's throat. I felt his hands move from my hair to my shoulders and I looked up to see Alaric motioning for me to stand up. As soon as I was upright again, Alaric began tearing off my clothes impatiently. I was glad to be wearing a jacket and top, rather than my usual suit, as I'm sure he would have torn right through the fabric given how turned on the man was. Once I was free of my clothing, Alaric held my head in a brief yet passionate kiss before kissing his way down to my neck. He was surprisingly rough, kissing and biting my neck as his hands worked on undoing my trousers. He broke away from my neck to kick my clothing to the side and began rubbing his hands over my cock, swapping between light teasing strokes and rough strokes. He began pumping my cock in a quick rhythm, kissing me impatiently.

Abruptly, I span us around and pushed Alaric against the door, bending him forward so his face and forearms were leaning on the door, his firm backside sticking out enticingly. I leant forward, placing a hand on the door for support, the other on his hip, as I leant forward and kissed his neck, my cock brushing against his hole causing him to shudder. I stood upright and knelt behind him, my tongue coming out to tease his tight hole. My hands came around, one set to work stroking his hard cock, the other began to prod at his entrance. I thrust my finger back and forth until I heard Alaric cry out in pleasure and jerk his hips forward suddenly. Now that I found his sweet spot, I began to thrust with more speed and force. Alaric's provocative moans made me harder than ever and I found myself quickly thrusting more fingers inside his needy entrance.

"P-please Elijah. I want you" Alaric cried out, begging for my cock and I was happy to oblige. I stood up and lined myself up with his firm backside before holding onto his hips and thrusting forward. Being inside the sexy man before me was like no other experience in my long life. His warmth enveloped my cock, making me see stars. I wasted no time and began thrusting, making sure to hit his sweet spot each time. Alaric began meeting my thrusts, causing us to moan uncontrollably as I pounded into him, his hands clenching in pleasure against the door. "M-more!" Alaric cried out between moans, and I complied by spinning him around and lifting him up. He wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck as my desperate thrusts kept his back against the door. I could feel Alaric's nails digging into my shoulders as he grew tighter around my cock. My thrusts grew more eager and irregular as I gave myself over to pleasure; Alaric turning to putty around my cock as we neared our climax.

With a final moan, Alaric cried out my name as he came, his cum spraying over both of our chests. I bit into the soft flesh of his neck: the taste of his blood spilling onto my tongue pushed me over the edge. I could taste Alaric's orgasm in his blood which intensified my own as I came as well, filling his hole with my cum. I retracted my fangs from his neck as we rode out our post-orgasm high, our limbs tangled together, our breathing ragged and satisfied. Neither of us could bear disrupting this perfect moment with words so we remained silent. Content with how the days events had led us to this moment. To each other.

At last, my search was over.


End file.
